


Missing Piece

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Cars, Gen, Roadtrips, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio, after Vegas, trying to put himself back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 17 at ds_snippets, for the prompt, "Drive til the rain stops, keep driving."

The first thing Ray does once he's finally got a driver's license with his own name on it again is start looking for another Riv. He's home, and he's doing all the things he did before Vegas, taking care of his family, solving crimes, all of that; but Ray Vecchio drove a Buick Riviera too, and it's like that's the last missing piece, the key to rebuilding himself into the guy he remembers being.

But 1971 Buick Rivieras are pretty thin on the ground these days. Ray's been looking for almost a month when his phone rings, and, instead of another seller calling to let him know he'd missed his shot, it's Fraser on the other end.

Ray lets him talk about snow and dogsleds and some dead guy's hand, and he's not really paying attention, but it's so good to hear Benny's voice again.

"What about you, Ray? What are you doing these days?" It takes Ray a second to realise that Fraser's asked a question and is waiting for answer.

"I thought I might take some of that leave I got racked up," Ray says, surprising himself. "Maybe go on a roadtrip. Hey, how far is it from Chicago to Runamukluk anyway?"

"Approximately 8,000 kilometres, Ray," Fraser says gravely. "However, from Chicago to Inuvik is only about 5,800 kilometres."

Ray grins. He doesn't know how many miles that is, but he's been up there. He knows about the gravel roads and the potholes and the moose hanging out in the middle of the road, like they're just daring you to try it. You don't take a classic car on a roadtrip like that.

He crumples up his list of For Sale ads. Mike over at the 1-7 has a Ford Bronco he's been trying to sell.


End file.
